


I Fell Hard

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume





	I Fell Hard

I love you

I, who have seen your heart,  
Every fiber that was put into soul  
I love you

I love you for every fault  
Every disaster, every sin

I want to share every moment  
Good, bad, high, low

I’ll take your anger  
Your frustration, your disappointment

As long as I can hoard everything else:  
Those rare grins you give when you find something amusing  
The even rarer smiles when everything is right in the world for one irreplaceable moment  
When you laugh at your own jokes, even if no one else does  
That infuriating smirk you think is attractive but isn’t

(It’s beautiful, it’s all beautiful, you’re beautiful, and I wish you would hurry up and realize it because maybe then you would love yourself as much as I do)

You are my hope  
My faith  
The dream I never knew I had

All the pieces—messy and bent and cracked and perfect—that that form the person standing before me  
I love them all

I only wish you loved me too


End file.
